Dragon Ball Revolution Episode 01: Graduation!
It was sunny with a small breeze in Conton City. The air was thick with tension as a crowd sat in bleachers early awaiting the fight that was about to start in the arena below. None more so than Celeron who was in a waiting room eyes closed as he meditated. The Dark Saiyan had done it, after years of studying at the Time Patroller Academy he was set to graduate. All he had to do was fight well enough to convince the Supreme Kai of Time, the Elder Kai and the head of the Time Patrol, Trunks that he was fit to be a Time Patroller. All that stood in his way was the Namekian Itar, someone that Celeron had bad blood with. Finally, he was fetched by a school proctor and escorted to the arena. As he emerged from the tunnel he was greeted by the cheers of people. Celeron paid no attention to the noise as he stood in the ring awaiting Itar who emerged from the opposite tunnel shortly. Itar and Celeron faced each other down coldly as the referee told them the rules " no hitting below the belt, defend yourself at all times. The fight ends when one of you is no longer able to continue or one of you lands outside the ring. Are we clear?" Both fighters nodded not saying a word " alright gentlemen good luck. Shake hands and start at the sound of the gong." The two exchanged a limp handshake and tensed up. Celeron got in his battle stance and looked to where Trunks, the Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time were sitting with pens and paper. The gong sounded and Celeron rushed at Itar. The two flew up and began exchanging left and right punches and kicks. Celeron dodged a right hook from Itar and punched him in the gut. As the Namekian doubled over, Celeron hit him downwards. Using Instant Transmission, he appeared below Itar and kicked him upwards. Itar stopped himself in midair and looked around, a scowl on his face " where the hell is he?!" " Behind you" Celeron responded before hitting him with a Ki blast, sending Itar backward. Itar yelled in pain before stopping himself after managing to send the Ki blast away. He extended his arms and grabbed Celeron. Itar smirked and dived towards the ring, slamming Celeron into the ring and followed it up by a barrage of Ki attacks. As dust and debris covered the arena, Celeron used Instant Transmission to appear in front of Itar and roundhouse kick him in the temple. As Itar was going down, he extended an arm and pulled Celeron down with him. Celeron's body exploded with energy, allowing him to get free of Itar's grasp. The two fighters both landed in the ring glaring at each other. " Enough of these games, Saiyan fool! I know you're holding back. As am I" Itar said. Celeron shrugged " what do you want me to do, you haven't given me a reason to take this seriously. I've fought in wars, I only go full power when I seek to kill. Besides, you're a fin one to talk Itar. But if you want just a glimpse, I can provide that" Celeron said before rushing at Itar once more. Before he landed a blow he vanished using Instant Transmission. He appeared behind the Namekian and struck him. He vanished again and struck from the side. Celeron repeated this tactic again and again. Trunks raised an eyebrow at this " I recognize this. I've seen him practice this a few times. It's one of his go-to strategies." Itar growled as he continued to get pummeled " I hate it when he does this!" Celeron hit him with a heavy punch square across the jaw. The Namekian was sent flying and landed on his back. Celeron floated in midair " shall we continue this or are you done?" Itar grumbled as he stood up " not even close" he said dusting himself off. " I'll admit you're strong Saiyan but my power far exceeds yours. Prepare yourself." Itar began to yell and grow. Celeron narrowed his red eyes. He knew of this, it was the trump card for Namekians. Itar laughed once he had finished growing " this is the end for you!" He threw a punch at Celeron who threw his arms up to protect him. It did little to help, Celeron grunted as he was sent back. Itar extended an arm and grabbed him, slamming him into the ground. Celeron yelled in pain as he struggled to get up. Itar picked him up and started squeezing Celeron who yelled in pain. Itar sneered at him " what are you going to do now?! As long as I'm like this, I am invincible!" He slammed Celeron down on the ground again. " This is the end!" Itar said slamming a fist down on the battered body of Celeron. However, Celeron was able to get on a knee and stopped the fist from crushing him " What?!" Itar said surprised. Celeron grunted as he flew up, lifting the giant Itar as he did and threw him in the air. He used Instant Transmission to appear above him and hit him with a double ax handle. Itar crashed into the ring and struggled to get up. Celeron floated down " shall I tell you where you miscalculated? It's true you got stronger when you transformed but you failed to anticipate the strength of your opponent. See, I've been hiding my true strength" Celeron said as his body erupted in a silver aura. " This is my Oozaru Spirit. It amplifies my power tenfold. Now, let's end this shall we?" Itar roared in fury and threw a punch at Celeron who dodged it and flew at Itar, punching him in the face. Itar stumbled backward as Celeron began charging up for an attack " Kamehameha!" The attack was enough to knock Itar out of the ring. While Itar reverted to his normal state Celeron walked to where the two Kais and Trunks were sitting. Trunks smiled and extended a hand for him to shake " Congratulations. Welcome to the Time Patrol!" Later Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time were looking at different timelines horrified " History... is changing?!" Trunks asked. " The flow of time... something's very odd about it. At this rate, history... no, everything will collapse." Category:Fan Fiction